


Home Sweet Home

by kelios



Series: Walker, Texas Ranger [2]
Category: Walker Texas Ranger reboot
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Just a little more angst and sex.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have put parts one and two together, but...this is kind of new and I don't really know where I'm going with it. I'll get there though. 
> 
> I promise they'll get it out of their systems and stop acting like teenagers. Soon. Really.
> 
> Also it's so much harder than I thought it would be to write about people who look like Jared and Jensen and Sam and Dean but who AREN'T Jared and Jensen or Sam and Dean, so please let me know if I accidentally typed Jared or Jensen somewhere I wasn't supposed to lol

Jack kisses him back eagerly, pressing him deeper into the soft cushions before sitting back to toss his shirt onto the floor. Cordell runs his hands up Jack’s biceps to trail reverent fingers over the tattoo covering one shoulder, sits up to trace the design with his tongue and teeth as arousal pools hot and heavy at the base of his spine. Jack indulges him for a moment, hands tangled in his Cord’s hair as he holds him close, sharp breath sucked in and held as Cordell rubs his stubble roughened cheek over the indelible mark of their love for each other. The moment doesn't last long--can't--their need too overwhelming as Jack pushes him back down into the cushions, kissing him until they’re both breathless and rocking together like teenagers getting off for the first time. It’s almost painful when Jack slides off Cordell’s lap to perch on the edge of the coffee table. 

“Turn over,” Jack orders, voice a gravelled rumble in his chest. Cordell shivers at the sound, shivers again as Jack manhandles him into position when he takes his time. 

“Jack…” 

“Shhh,” Jack croons, easing Cordell’s sweats down to his knees. “Fucking love your ass, Cord, God.” 

The first touch of Jack’s tongue is a shock, even though he’s expecting it. He whimpers, hands digging into the back of the couch so hard it creaks as he spreads his legs as wide as he can in the restricting material. Jack licks over and around the tender skin, pushing into the tight hole as Cord rocks back against him with a low moan, heat coiling and arcing along every nerve. Jack pushes in deeper, opening him up fast and dirty and Jesus, at this rate Cord doesn’t know if he’s going to last long enough for Jack to actually fuck him. 

“Jack,” he gasps. “Jack, I-I’m gonna come, fuck--” 

“I got you, babe,” Jack says roughly, and fuck but Cord loves that tone, loves when Jack’s voice drops so low that Cord can feel it vibrate through him. Jack licks over his hole again then pulls back, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he bites his way up Cord’s back, rucking his shirt as he goes until he can pull it over Cord’s shoulders and toss it aside. 

“You know, I just--I just put that shirt on,” Cord points out, tight, low moan slipping out as Jack’s fingers find his prostate. Jack just laughs, licking a bead of sweat from Cordell’s throat. 

“I couldn’t resist,” he teases. “Never could.” There’s lube in the side table, easy access, and Cord hears Jack slicking himself with a low groan, the sound of skin on wet skin dirty and hot. He relaxes deliberately as Jack rubs the head of his dick over his opening, melting into the cushions as Jack’s voice goes dark. “Gonna fuck you now, Mr. Texas Ranger. Good thing you’ve got a couple of days off because--”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Cord growls, pushing back, urging Jack on. He feels dizzy with want, cock jerking wetly against his belly as Jack _finally_ pushes into him. He loves the stretch and burn of being filled, Jack’s breath shuddering against his throat, the shift and flex of Jack’s muscles as he holds Cord still and _fucks_ him. It doesn’t take long before they’re both on edge, before he’s coming with Jack’s hand on his cock, before Jack is grinding in deep and hard and coming, every stroke and pulse dragging a shuddering aftershock up his spine. 

“Fuck. _Fuck._.” Jack’s breath is hot and wet against Cord’s throat, his voice raw in Cord’s ear. “That’s it. You killed me. Someone call the Rangers.” 

“Dumbass,” Cordell says affectionately as Jack shifts off him to sprawl bonelessly on the couch. Cordell stays on his knees for a few seconds, muscles like overcooked spaghetti. “You already called the Rangers, how do you think I wound up here?” 

“Oh, so _this_\--” Jack leans over, bites Cord’s bare hip gently--”is just part of the Rangers’ traditional exemplary service?”

Cord pulls himself back together, rearranging his clothes as he flops down across Jack’s lap. “Well, we do have a long history of housecalls,” he says with a smirk. Jack just shakes his head, laughing a little as his fingers card absently through Cord’s hair as they both relax. 

“The kids missed you,” Jack says eventually. “I hope you don’t mind that I asked them to wait til tomorrow to see you.”

Cord twines his fingers with Jack’s where his hand lies over his heart. “I don’t mind,” he says quietly. “I miss them too, but...it’s good to decompress. Get checked out by the expert. Take a deep breath and resettle into my skin, you know?”

Relief flits over Jack’s face. “Thank you,” he says simply. “For trusting me with them, for trusting me to know what’s best for you and for them.” His fingers tighten around Cord’s before trailing over the greening bruises on Cord’s abdomen. “I wasn’t joking when I said the night you showed up was the best thing that happened to me. Just promise me you’re being as careful as you can.” 

“You know I am, Jack,” Cord says, feeling slightly guilty even though he knows Jack understands. “You guys are my life. I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize that.” 

“That’s all I can ask.” Cord pretends he doesn’t hear the slight tremor in Jack’s voice. “Nana Walker is bringing the kids over around 10am tomorrow morning and they are _excited_. I hope you’re ready for the chaos.” 

Cord laughs. “I can’t wait.” He settles down, eyes drooping a little as Jack continues stroking his hair, brings Jack’s fingers to his mouth for a quick kiss. 


End file.
